gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
STH-14s Hyakuri
The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the mobile suits used by Teiwaz and its subsidiaries such as Turbines, Hyakuri is a high mobility machine that is used mainly for patrolling.High Grade 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuri manual translation 1| Translation linkHigh Grade 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuri manual translation 2| Translation link Like the STH-05 Hyakuren, the Hyakuri uses the Teiwaz Frame developed based on the blueprints of a high output machine designed during the late stages of the Calamity War, and has Ahab Reactor from ancient times.Great Mechanics G Spring 2016 | Link: http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/4e1dcde1gw1f2dq9kazc3j21kw29p1kx.jpg | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=381966#p381966 Its potential is also equal to or greater than the Gjallarhorn's EB-06 Graze.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Teiwaz based its operation in the Outer Sphere, and uses the asteroid belt and debris zone as part of the travelling route to the Earth Sphere. Besides poor visibility in these two areas, the Ahab Waves are also unstable in the debris zone as there are many operating Ahab Reactors in the remains of mobile suits and ships that have collected there after the Calamity War. Thus, a MS with excellent search capabilities and unassisted long distance flight ability is required. The Hyakuri is hence equipped with a protruding backpack that serves as a large booster unit as well as a weapons rack, and also contained a large sensor for detecting Ahab Waves. However, the unique backpack structure caused it to have terrible weight balance, and hence, it is used mainly in space. The Hyakuri also has an alternate flight form where it tucks its arms into the sides of its backpack, tilts its lower body slightly backwards and folds its feet down. This form is used for conducting patrols and for long-range travel.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book The arms are concealed to protect them from being damaged during collision with debris, etc. Due to Hyakuri's high thrust, it excels at hit and run attacks, and is a threat to enemy ships as it can easily evade anti-air attacks. The usual practice is to deploy a single Hyakuri for reconnaissance mission, however, the Turbines usually deploy two Hyakurens to accompany the lone Hyakuri. The machine can serve a wide range of roles including logistical support; its backpack can be filled with weapons and ammunitions for supplying the front lines. Besides the standard equipment configuration, there are two other variations of the Hyakuri, an intelligence support type specializing in reconnaissance and search, and a fire support type where the backpack is loaded with heavy equipment. The former is mostly used during interplanetary travel, while the latter is usually used for base defense. Armaments ;*JEE-101 110mm Rifle :Hyakuri is equipped with a pair of foldable rifles as its standard ranged weaponry. They are folded and stored on the sides of the backpack, and can be used that way while in flight form. When deployed In mobile suit form, they are held in hands. The rifles are more destructive than the Hyakuren's 100mm Rifle Cannon due to their higher caliber.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book Manufactured by one of Teiwaz's subsidiaries, Euro Electronics, which is engaged in heavy industries. ;*Knuckle Shield :When not in use, the pair of knuckle shields serve as the underparts of the backpack and help to conceal the suit's arms during flight form. When deployed, the knuckle shields are detached from the backpack and attached to the forearms. Besides functioning as shields, the knuckle shields can also be used to punch enemy units protected by nano laminated armor. ;*JEE-102 Revolving Grenade Launcher :An optional weapon, it fires explosive shells and holds 8 rounds. The revolving grenade launcher has a foldable sub-grip below the barrel, and its rear cover opens during firing to vent out gases. It can be mounted on the backpack when not in use.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 box text| Translation link: f=17&t=16636&p=378986&hilit=option+set+2#p378986 ;*JEE-103 Four-barreled Rocket Launcher : An optional weapon, it is a relatively light weight rocket launcher. Depending on the objective, the rocket launcher can be loaded with different warheads such as explosive shell, smoke shell, napalm shell, etc. History Gallery tumblr_nxuu62KkRp1uyg6p4o1_500.png|Hyakuri vs Gundam Barbatos. Lafter Frankland Pilot suit.jpg|Lafter piloting the Hyakuri. Lafter Frankland Hyakuri Cockpit.jpg|Hyakuri's cockpit. Untitled-62.jpg|Hyakuri with knuckle shield and rifle IBO-ep42-Hyakuri-pilot-1.jpg|One of the JPT Trust Hyakuri pilots in Settlement. IBO-ep42-Hyakuri-pilot-2.jpg|One of the JPT Trust Hyakuri pilots in Settlement. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Hyakuri.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HGIBO-Hyakuri.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 STH-14s Hyakuri (2015): box art References External links